That Which Binds
by bubblegum-buddy
Summary: It was definitely their love of games and something else that bound them so tightly. -50 Sentences, Battler x Beatrice-


**Why hello there! :D Thank you for dropping by my humble little fic - I recently just absolutely fell in love with Umineko and I had to write about it. So, I decided to do a 50 sentences fic based on it. I got these lovely words from my absolutely insane friends so that's why some of them are ridiculous, but I think that makes them more loveable X3 Please let me know what you think of these in a review if you read them all, I found doing these really enjoyable and would like to know how to improve. Thank you very much! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko No Naku Koro Ni nor any of its characters.  
**

* * *

**01. Toaster**

It was really amusing to Battler how the Golden Witch's eyes lit up as he attempted to explain the inner mechanisms of the "magic bread cooker" she had heard about from Ronove, and more astonishing to her was that it actually had very little to do with pixies like the butler had described.

**02. Kitchen**

Somehow, much of Beatrice's life seemed to revolve around kitchens – be it Ronove's delicious cookies, fighting the Seven Sisters over said cookies, or trying to keep her opponent from eating all of those delicious cookies that were certainly not worth of a human, one that would probably turn around and state that the cookies didn't even exist.

**03. Walk**

Very seldom was it that Battler and Beatrice took a walk together outside of the game-playing room, but when they did, they both shared in a silence that was neither comfortable nor uneasy, and they liked it that way.

**04. Work**

She was so obsessed with games that Battler often wondered if she'd ever worked an honest day in her life.

**05. Calm**

The peaceful moments in between their games were like the calm before a storm – pleasant, warm, gentle, but with a grave sense of foreboding.

**06. Laughter**

Ronove told her once that her laugh lacked elegance, but somehow, creepy as it was, it put a little smirk on her opponent's face every time she did it.

**07. Dance**

She was naturally a spontaneous woman, and that spontaneity caused her to forcibly have Battler be her partner in an incorrect waltz to no music.

**08. Sleepy**

The red-head's eyes began to fall closed slowly, and as his breathing grew steady, Beatrice couldn't help but think to herself how very much she wanted to take the place beside him – though of course she'd never permit such a thing.

**09. Yummy**

As she licked her lips and grinned like a cat up at him, uttering only one word, Battler felt more chills go down his spine than when she had first tasted him.

**10. Nightmares**

As Battler started awake when the clock struck 3, he wondered how it was more frightening to see harm come to Beatrice than to watch his family being murdered by her one by one, and then he realized that if she ever left him, he would be all alone in this world that might not even exist.

**11. Slaughter**

They fell by her hand, one by one, each time bloodier than the last, and with each one that fell, Beatrice would smile, knowing that each one fallen meant one less person to take Battler away from her.

**12. Scared**

What scared the supposedly-Endless Witch more than these blue truths that stabbed her skin was the fact that it was him doing it to her – but then again, she deserved it, didn't she?

**13. Sword**

So it was that both had swords and neither had shields – equally ready to strike but with no desire to defend themselves, because that would end their time together for sure.

**14. Onion**

She jammed the steel blade into the foul vegetable and forced herself to believe that it was its fault that she was crying and not Battler's constant remarks that witches didn't exist, that _she_ didn't exist.

**15. Happy**

Perhaps this was the first time since Kinzo – no, not even – this was the first time in centuries that she had felt truly happy, and it was all thanks to a stubborn red-headed boy who was barely a man yet that caused far more trouble than he was worth.

**16. Scream**

Battler had to admit, her laughter upon hearing his blue truths always sounded a little bit like a desperate scream to him, though he could never figure out why.

**17. Fight**

Maybe it was because of how his name was spelled, but Battler always treated her little game like a war.

**18. Funny**

Upon being repeatedly slapped in the face by not just Beato but all seven Stakes of Purgatory, he decided it probably wasn't funny to call Beatrice's breasts "cow tits" anymore.

**19. Stupid**

It really benefitted her for Battler to be so stupid – it meant that she got to spend even more time with him.

**20. Hurt**

And she held Batter close to her and begged him to take all the pain away, and he only complied because looking at her, he, too, started to hurt inside.

**21. Smack**

The smack to her face got her to stop laughing in his mind, but Beatrice felt more pain than just in her face.

**22. Angry**

He'd asked both Virgilia and Ronove why she always got so angry whenever love was mentioned, but they both seemed to clam up whenever the subject came up, leaving him very confused.

**23. Makeup**

She'd once considered using makeup, but Battler just shook his head and grinned, ruffling her hair playfully and saying that there was no need…only to add that her cow tits would have ruined the look, which resulted in a punch to the gut on his part.

**24. Tone**

Her eyes may have been the same color as his, but to them, there was an icy tone that probably came from a thousand years of being alive but not truly living.

**25. Write**

He passed her the quill as they stood at the altar, and maybe it was just a sudden tremor in her hand, but she had more trouble writing her name now than she ever had before she realized that she was going to marry Battler Ushiromiya.

**26. Live**

She'd have given up all her thousands of years to live if only she could become a human and spend only a few short years with Battler, living as he did – to the fullest.

**27. Cry**

He was the first and last person she would ever let see her cry, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**28. Breathe**

When he commented that she looked stressed, he placed her hand on his chest and taught her how to breathe deeply – and somehow, her worries just melted away, like magic – white magic.

**29. Crunchy**

"What the hell- cookies are not supposed to be crunchy, Battler, they should be soft and fluffy," she scolded him, but that didn't stop her from eating the entire plate.

**30. Bed**

It wasn't until she had shared one with Battler that Beatrice realized just how lonely being alone in bed could be.

**31. Sex**

She'd always mocked the act as callous, uncouth, selfish, and disgusting, but having it with Battler changed that opinion rather quickly.

**32. Cartoons**

She begged Battler to try and conjure up these moving pictures called "cartoons" he'd mentioned, and was very confused when his answer was, "I can't draw."

**33. Drug**

Battler had compared her to a drug, and when she looked offended, he cupped her pretty little face in his hands and told her it was because he couldn't live without her.

**34. Give**

She questioned why he gave her the family ring when she gave it back to him, but all he said was, "I want you to have it."

**35. Distant**

When she was lost in her own little world, it amazed Battler how she could be so close to him and yet so very distant.

**36. Death**

The blood leaked from her skin and hot tears pricked at Battler's eyes, cursing himself for every single thought, even those in passing, of this ever happening to her.

**37. Thanks**

As Battler stood there with a rolled-up piece of paper plastered to the wall with spider guts smashed all over it and a certain witch clinging to the back of his jacket, all she could think of to say was, "Th-thanks…"

**38. Bored**

There was one day where Battler asked her why she ever bothered taking an opponent in the first place, and her only answer came easily, like the smoke that floated up from her pipe: "Because I was bored."

**39. Nostalgia**

She asks him sometimes if he misses them, and he frowns slightly and says, "It's strange, but when I think of them, it's more like I'm nostalgic than actually missing them."

**40. Sin**

Her idea for punishing him for the sin he couldn't quite remember didn't seem much like punishment at all – especially the whole being chained to a bedpost part.

**41. Glass**

In a way, Beato was like glass – strong, reliable, transparent sometimes, but easily broken.

**42. Mystery**

After a while, Battler honestly just stopped caring about the mystery of what happened to his family on those two fateful days and started caring more about the mystery that was the Golden Witch, Beatrice – and how someone so freakin' old had such nice boobs.

**43. Receive**

If it weren't for the fact that it was actually really hilarious, she just might have been offended that Battler had gotten her a broom for a present.

**44. Red**

It was a random realization one day, but she found it funny how her absolute truth was written in red, which was the same color as Battler's hair.

**45. Gold**

He never liked calling her the Golden Witch, because that would make her an object, not a person; he would not repeat the mistakes of his grandfather and demean the woman he cared so very much for.

**46. Tsundere**

Perhaps one of the most endearing things about Beatrice was just how quickly she could go from "tsun" to "dere" and back again.

**47. Night**

Their first night together felt like the start of a brand new eternity for Beatrice – one that she could fully enjoy.

**48. Birth**

She hadn't quite expected Battler to choke on his tea when she asked him what he would do at the birth of their first child.

**49. Games**

It was definitely their love of games and something else that bound them together so tightly.

**50. Words**

It was so funny to him that, now that she was gone, he cherished every word she spoke, even when she was calling him the worst of names – and how he would do everything in his power to hear them all again.


End file.
